Star Wars: The New Empire
by abzinez6
Summary: Luke has been taken prisoner by Darth Vader after their battle on bespin. Now the Emperor sees his opportunity to create his new apprentice, his new sith. How will the galaxy change when their hope turns his back on them.


The power of the force, it's a wondrous gift. It has the power to change worlds and star systems even the universe itself. But it is rare for one with the will and the power to come forth.

...

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long time since Luke had seen anything other than the black walls that was around him. he could barely see them had it not been for the tiny red light that was located at all the 4 corners of the rom.

He could feel them pressing on he's mind more and more for every day that was passing. He didn't know how long he had been imprisoned. but he somehow knew it had been several standard days.

and all That time he had spent there all he could think about had been his

failure.

''''''''

He was stuck now, that he knew. There was no place to run to now that he was stuck after falling on his back on the outstretching side part of the bridge. The dark lord Vader standing menacingly

over him.

his imposing stand showing no mercy. there verbal fight ongoing.

There is no escape, don't make me destroy you. his voice menacing and hard. Luke! you do not yet understand your importance. You have only to discover your Power. join me and i will complete your

training.

as he was speaking i was slowly crawling out over the side part of the bridge. Trying to concentrate on not falling off. but i could not help myself listening on what he was saying.

''With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict! And bring order to the galaxy.''

I could feel my anger rising in me. To hear him trying lure me to his side. It was infuriating! ''I will never join you!'' I said with all the anger and rage i could muster. ''If only you knew the power of the dark side.'' Vader retorted grasping his fist. his anger clearly beginning to show. ''Obi wan never told you what happened to your father.'' ''He to me enough.'' I said. ''He told me you killed him.''

''No i am your father.'' Vader said with finality in his voice.

He still could not believe what Vader, what is father had told him. but still he could sense the truth in them. And it brought forth only anger and hatred at his father. He felt betrayed by him and could not and would not give up on his hatred. He knew that it was against the Jedi way but then he also felt

anger and betrayal for them.

Obi-Wan and Yoda had lied to him: Told him that his father was dead. He could not forgive them. He refused to. So here he sat all alone. With no one to help him no one to guide him. But he did not care. He had learned now that one could only trust one self. This was what he had done since his father had taken him prisoner. all he had done since then

was to think about this betrayal.

Suddenly the wall in front of him. In the opening stood a man, clad in a dark robe that looked slightly oversized. His hood drawn over his head. his face barely visible except for his

eyes who glowed a sickly dull yellow. He was flanked by two scarlet clad guards. royal guards no doubt. Recognizable by their scarlet armor and force pikes. Instantly Luke knew who the man was. It was the Emperor.

For several minutes it was quiet. no one spoke, the only thing you could hear was the chiming

of computers and sounds of droids. Eventually the Emperor spoke.

''You seem disturbed... are you well my young Jedi? Are you surprised of seeing me? you should not

considering this is my prison in my palace in my capital city. The seat of my empire.''

It was fascinating to watch him, to see the sock and the fear in his eyes. It was also satisfying to have him, to hold him prisoner. Finally, he had found his new advocate, his new Sith. It would be hard to convert him to the dark. To change him in to a Sith.

But he would do it, he knew he could. He had after all, foreseen it. It was inevitable, Skywalker would be his new and final apprentice. He would be his ultimate weapon against his Enemies. But it would be quiet the challenge to control him but there in laid the satisfaction. But there would still be risks, if he was not mindful of his actions he could create that which could destroy him. Yes, he would do this

mindful of how his new apprentice would react.

Then he spoke again. ''You should not be quite my young Jedi. You should not let fear keep your tong. it's not the Jedi way to let fear guide your action.''

The boy shook his head and answered quickly. ''I'm not afraid!'' And then he was quiet again. simply looking at the floor, refusing to look him in the eye.

''I can sense the fear in you, and your hate. you seem to have lost your way young Jedi. what would your masters say?'' He could feel the boy's rage at his words. It was bubbling forth like an inferno in the force.

He could feel himself smile at the reaction. The boy was so much like his father in his youth.

''have you nothing to say young Jedi? I can feel your anger and your will to destroy me.'' That much was true. The boy hated him even if his loyalty to the Jedi had faltered. He had felt the boy's hatred towards the Jedi in the force, and he had loved in it.

suddenly the boy jump's up from where he sat and shouted at him. ''I do not care for what they would say, they betrayed me, they lied to me. I will never forgive them!'' He was shaking with anger now. The emperor could feel the force vibrating in the air. Sending his robe to flutter slightly, his guards raised their force pikes ready to move past him and attack

the boy.

He lifted his hand calmly up to signal his guards to lower their weapons. Then spoke calmly, ''i am not your enemy young Jedi. I can help you if you would allow me to. To let you get revenge on those who have betrayed you.''

The boy was looking at him now with at credulous expression. then in mere seconds it changes to

livid rage.

''I may hate the Jedi but i will never join you. your evil, you have murdered millions of people

without consciences.'' The Emperor simply looked at him for a few moments before answering.'' I have only removed those who have stayed in my way. only those who have

threatened my Empire. I have only killed in the name of justice.''

''you have killed innocent people and you call it justice!?'' ''They were aligned with the rebellion. they were traitors. But we are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about you. What do you plan on doing if you will not join me? go back to the rebellion? I am sad to say that they will no longer take you back. To them you are a traitor.''

the boy look shocked at him. refusing to believe what he had said was true. The felt his smile come back on his face. it was truly satisfying to speak to this young Jedi.

''Yes, while you were here imprisoned i have taken to spread the news to the rebellion that you have

switch sides. That you have turn your back against the rebellion. turn traitor as it were.''

''They will never believe what you say!'' the boy shouted again. looking more and more angry with each word the emperor had said.'' Ah, but my spies in the rebellion have spread it. and i have more

then a few of them in your petty little rebellion.''

The boy looks totally hopeless. He sank to the floor as he realized the implication of his

words. He looked so pathetic now, almost disgustingly so.

''we shall speak more when you have had time to think about my offer Hmm? I will be waiting

with anticipation of your answer. It was interesting to speak to you young Jedi.''

Then he walked out of the rom. His Guards following behind him. As he walked he could feel the boy's misery in the force. pathetic, but that would soon change. soon he would have his new Sith apprentice. one he could mold and change as he saw fit. to be his ultimate weapon.

Luke continued to sit on the floor long after the Emperor had left. He felt totally drained for his conversation with the Sith. But as he sat there alone in the darkness, he began to think thru what the Emperor had said, and slowly he began to see the truth in them. If the Rebellion would not take him back then he did not need them. He would no longer be shackled by them.

…

CHAPTER 2

It had been over three weeks since his conversation with the Emperor. He knew that since his talk with the Emperor he was given food and water once a day now. It was not much food or water but enough to keep him alive. He had not simply sat in his cell waiting for sustenance, no he had sat there contemplating his future. He knew now that the only way for him to not only survive but to thrive in the galaxy, he would need to grow stronger. He knew now that in this galaxy the strong survived and the weak died, that was the natural order of nature.

So now he only waited for the Emperor to come back, he knew that the only way for him to become truly strong was to join the Emperor and learn the way of the dark side of the force. He knew this because for all his training with Obi-Wan and Yoda the light side had failed him in his battle against Vader. Now he longed after the power his father possessed, so that when he finally had that power he could destroy his enemies and his father.

While still deep in his thoughts the door finally opened, and there stood the Emperor. Still flanked by his royal guards clad in their scarlet armor, there face hidden behind helmets of the same scarlet cooler as the rest of their armor. The Emperor still looked the same, with his black robe and his hood drawn forward hiding his face in the shadows of the hood. And those same yellow eyes staring at him with the same predator like focus.

The Emperor simply looked at him for a few moments before stepping in to the cell. Looking at him intently as he walked in to the cell he said ''you look changed my young Jedi, I can see the look of determination and ambition in your eyes. I must say the look more fitting for you. Better the when I left you last time'' It was true though, he looked changed. He could sense already that the boy had changed somewhat in the force. Not much to be sure, but enough to be noticed. But this was only the beginning. When he was done with the boy given him the training he needed the boy would be seen in the force as a Thundering storm of energy instead of the tiny sparks he could be sensed as now.

Luke took his time before answering not rushing to answer but not wasting time either. '' I have had the time to think about your offer and I would like to accept it'' he was looking at the floor now not in defiance but in a more respecting manner. It was a good act thought Palpatine, he had seen better at his court but it was a good start. The boy had known to at least fake respect if he did not truly possess it. True respect would come in time, as he showed the boy what true power in the force was. But that was not now, now he needed to see how strong his resolve was. To see how the boy reacted to opposition, to challenges. ''Rise my young Jedi, we have much to discuss.'' The boy lifted himself slowly up from the floor and silently stared at the floor. ''good palpatine thought, the boy did not simply walk strait to him. He kept a good length between them, the boy was at least wary of him.

''come closer Jedi as I said we have much to discuss and we shall talk as we walk'' The boy walked slowly to him, walking carefully as to not fall over. The Boy had gotten little food while in his cell as to not give him the ability to try and run off should he have tried. Palpatine kept his silence for the whole walk, using the time to observe the boy. Seeing him concentrate his hardest not to fall over to walk in a straight line. Eventually they arrived in front of two massive doors of plaststeel. In front of the doors stood two more Royal guards, as they approached the doors both guards sidestep to allow both of them entry to the rom.

As they entered the room one could see that it was massive, the floor was covered in solid black marble. To look at it was the same as to look out in to the deepest reaches space where no stars shined. The walls and the roof was of a lighter gray though it to was med of marble. Along the walls there was standing droids of all shapes and sizes but they all had one thing in common with each other, they were all humanoid in shape. The boy looked puzzled as he entered the room, it was obvious he did not know why he was here.

Palpatine walked away for the boy as he stood there looking around the room. When the boy noticed that palpatine had moved away from him he looked at him with a look of anticipation. Palpatine looked at him for a few moments before saying '' you have said that you will join me and become my apprentice. But before that can happen you must prove that you are worthy of becoming my apprentice'' he then flicked his hand towards the droids and all of them activating. He then said two words ''kill him''

It happened within seconds of the words coming out of palpatine's mouth. All the droids started running towards The boy all of them with the intent to kill the boy. But the boy was quick and once he saw them coming he sprang in to action. He evades and blocks all the incoming attacks but it is no use there was only one way to survive this ''you must use the force young Jedi or you will die. Let your anger guide you, use it to destroy that which seeks to kill you. You have the power, you need only unleashed it.

As he spoke to the boy one could see that it was almost over, the boy was bleeding from his arms and legs from trying to block the droids vibroblades. It was almost too much for the boy, he was hardly in any fighting condition. He had not gotten any true sustenance while in his cell and his body was screaming for something to fill its need for energy. Same for his mind as it had become sluggish without the need for proper rest. But that was the point, the boy had to be broken completely both in mind and in body if Palpatine was to create his new Sith.

Then suddenly he could feel an outburst dark side energy. It came forth with scream of rage and pain, the droids that had surrounded the boy had been flung in all directions. Some had been smashed in to the walls others who had been closest to the boy had been partly melted.

When Palpatine was done looking around the room he turned his gaze back to the boy who stood heaving his chest and breathing raged breaths.

Palpatine smiled, his bloodless lips opened to show spoiled teeth ''good young Jedi good, you have taken your first step to become a more powerful being. Very good, you truly have the power to command the dark side of the force'' The boy was looking at him for scarcely a moment before collapsing on the floor. The last thing Luke saw was the Emperor smiling before everything became dark.

…...

When he woke up, he was struggling to even open his eyes. When he finally could do so he could see that he was in a king-size bed. He had a silk blanket draped over him, its color was midnight black. He had removed the blanket of him and settled his legs on the floor of the room. The floor was of black marble and polished so much that he could see his own reflection in it. As he lifted his head up for steering at the floor se could see the view panel to the outside. It was night and he could see over the skyline the thousands of speeders flying in the sky. Their front lights the only thing visible in the night.

As he left the bed and started to walk in the room he could see that was a door leading out of the room and he slowly walked out, his muscles were stiff and he took his time to walk. He was in no hurry anyways so he did not care. As he walked out of the bedroom he came in to what looked like an office, in the back of the rom in front of another viewing panel was a greelwood desk. Elaborate designs covered it with stars and moons and planets, to both sides of the desk on the walls were several bookcases filed with books. And the floor was again in that same black marble. As he studied the room. He could hear a door open and he turned to look.

At the door stood a richly dressed human man in an elaborate robe, its color black and scarlet red. With a vine-silk clock fastened at his shoulders, its color the same scarlet red as the rest of his outfit. The man looked quite old but not too old. Old enough to be Luke's grandfather at least. His face held a respectable look and bowed low in front of Luke before entering.

''I hope everything is looking acceptable my lord. Even if it is not you shall soon be moved to a apartment more befitting your status. This is merely a temporary stay as we, that is the palace staff are finding a more suitable location for you.'' Luke simply looked at him before nodding slowly.

'' Ah you must be wondering who I am, I am sate pestge advisor to his Imperial majesty. I am here to welcome you on behalf of the Emperor's staff and to help in any way you need.'' Again Luke simply look at him without saying anything. ''Come let us get you to your dressing room so that you can meet your wardrobe master.''

As they walked out the door that the man had come through they walked right past what might have been a living room but Luke didn't get a chance to look around before he was led through another door and in to a room where another man was waiting. '' sadly, we only have some simple clothes for you here as we have yet not gotten an tailor to take your measurements but I can assure you that your secretary has made an appointment with one of the palace tailors. Should it be your wish to have your own tailor you need only tell me and I shall have your secretary find a suitable one hired.

Luke stood there with wide eyes as he replied. ''My own tailor?'' the old man smiled lightly and said. '' yes, it quite common for the elite here at the palace to have their own tailors. Worry not, the Emperor has commanded that all expenses are to be covered by him. I am aware your past occupation did not grant you much luxurious clothing items. Luckily the Emperor found you. To think that the son of the Emperor's successor and close friend Lady Amidala would be living as you have. Lucky indeed that you were found.

Luke looked at him in socked silence'' My mother? I don't I know who she is!'' Sate pestage looked back at him with sad smile.'' I know my lord the Emperor had told me that this was a possibility. I can assume you most excited to learn more about her. I do believe the Emperor would be more than happy to tell you all about her.'' As he was done talking Luke was just finishing changing his clothes. Instead of the white sleeping clothes he now wore an all-black outfit. his pants was formfitting black, his top was a long-sleeved jacket of the same black with a belt around it with the buttons all closed up. All made in silk and his boots made of the finest leather the empire could get.

When Luke was done getting his clothes on Sate spoke again.'' We shall now walk to the Emperor's apartments. He wishes to speak with you immediately. Sate lead him out of the dressing room and through the living room. As they exited the apartment there stood two royal guards waiting there and walked to flank Luke and Sate as they continued to walk. '' when your meeting with the Emperor is done I am to lead you to your new apartments. There you will meet your new personal staff, once we meet them you can discuss with them your wishes about the design of your apartments. Also, you will have your meeting with the tailor to get your measurements and find clothes to your liking.'' Luke was quiet as Sate spoke choosing for now to simply listen to what he had to say.'' Also, when meeting your staff, you will find that you will need to add more to it. For now, you have one secretary, four advisors and three Adjuncts. Furthermore, you have four chefs and two servers, your security guards are for now the royal guards. In the future should you wish any and all staff can be replaced.

Soon they were at the entrance to the Emperor's apartments. In front of the entrance there were standing two more royal guards. As they approached they side stepped to allow entry. When they came in the Emperor was sitting behind a desk of solid black metal. The Emperor dismissed all others in his room and spoke when they were left alone.'' I hope everything went smoothly Sate?'' Sate bowed before answering.'' Yes, your majesty.'' ''good then you can leave us, I wish to speak with Skywalker alone.'' Sate bowed again before leaving.'' Come my friend you need not stand there so far away. Let us talk.''


End file.
